Wario and Waluigi's Super Adventures
Wario and Waluigi's Super Adventures is a series about the two Wario Bros. It is probably marioluigiplushbros' most popular series. Season 1 'Ep. 1: The Fight for the Cookies' Wario and Waluigi are eating cookies. Then Waluigi says that he was "the smart one". Wario started calling Waluigi dumb, and they started to fight. Soon, Sonic came and started making fun of them for fighting over a box of Chips Ahoy!. The Wario Bros then teamed up and beat up Sonic. 'Ep. 2: The Waluigi Caper' Wario and Waluigi come home with Wendy's french fries. Waluigi says he will save them for later, so he puts them in the refrigerator. Then they go to bed. During the night, Flip and Flop are hired by a mysterious person to kidnap Waluigi. When Wario wakes up, he sees that Waluigi is not there, and just thinks he's out doing something weird again. He goes into the kitchen, and steals Waluigi's fries. Then Koopa comes. Wario asks what he's doing in his house, and Koopa says that it's not important. He says that Waluigi was kidnapped! Wario brings his fries and goes out to save Waluigi. Once he gets to Flip and Flop's evil lair, he discovers who had hired the two frogs. It was Sonic! Sonic demands Wario's fries, and he hesitantly gives them to Sonic. 'Ep. 3: Sonic's Shadow' Sonic says that Part 1 of his plan was done. Now, all he has to do is create Shadow. With a Shadowball (sort of like a Pokeball, but it creates one Shadow the Hedgehog, not a Pokemon), he creates his partner in crime who is more powerful than him. Sonic calls Shadow a knucklehead (because he is one). Shadow gets really mad and beats up everyone. They are soon all thrown to the ground. Soon Koopa returns to save the day. He knocks out Shadow, but then the group goes out to lunch. They decide to become a team to defeat Shadow. After lunch, they encounter Shadow again. They beat up Shadow, knocking him out again. They run away to Professor E. Gadd's lab, in which they find a time machine. They decided that they couldn't defeat Shadow by themselves, so they would use a different approach. They would go back in time to stop Shadow from being created. 'Ep. 4: Race Against Time' Wario, Waluigi, Sonic, and Koopa went back in time, but left Flip and Flop at present time, in case anything bad happened. As soon as they left something horrible happened to Flip and Flop. They landed where Wario was when he tried to jump to the Evil Lair. Then they realized that they only had a few seconds left until the Time Machine would leave without them. They ran to the Time Machine, but nobody made it in time. They were stuck in the past. Once they made it to the Evil Lair, they knocked out everyone they saw except for Past Wario and Past Waluigi, because they would be eye witnesses. They also found the Shadowball, to destroy when they got back to present time. Soon they left to go to the past Prof. E Gadd's lab. They decided that if they would use the past time machine, their past selves would be stuck there. So they decided to build their own time machine. After a short montage, the time machine was done. They hopped in and left. But then they realized that they left the Shadowball in the past! 'Ep. 5: The Final Battle' Without the Shadowball, they would have to face Shadow head on. They jumped in to Shadow's Rainbow Lair where they found out that Flip and Flop had been hypnotised! Soon, Shadow kidnapped Sonic and Koopa, so Wario and Waluigi were alone. Shadow later challenged them to a duel, so he teleported all of them to Coolsville, where they met all of the Scooby Doo characters. All of the characters ran away because "The Ghost of Shadow the Hedgehog" was coming. The Wario Bros were scared until they realized it was just regular Shadow. They thought that it was a really bad place for a battle, so they teleported to Bikini Bottom, where all the Spongebob characters live. They thought that this place stunk just as bad as Coolsville, so they teleported again. This time, they were at Final Destination from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. This was a good place to fight. Shadow finally came out and grabbed Waluigi. Wario got mad and attacked Shadow. They had finally won. Sonic and Koopa were freed, Flip and Flop were back to their normal selves, but now, Shadow is Sonic's mortal slave. Season 2 'Ep 2-1: Welcome to Dreamland' Wario and Waluigi got back home from the Final Battle with Shadow, and jumped in the car to celebrate with some more french fries. They took a wrong turn and fell off a cliff. They were in Dreamland, with Kirby. Meanwhile at King Dedede, he was playing Wipeout: The Video Game. Waddle Dee interrupted his gameplay, and told him that Kirby was back in town - and he has friends They immediently jumped into action, and fought Wario, Waluigi, and Kirby. They tricked the King and the Waddle Dee. Now they are thinking of a backup plan. 'Ep. 2-2: The Backup Plan'